A Sleepover Gone Bad
by Pikachu's Best Friend
Summary: May is having a great time at Misty's sleepover, until Drew and Ash invite themselves in. What will happen? Total craziness? You bet! Hints of CS and PS
1. let the craziness begin

It was Saturday night, and May was having a nice sleepover at Misty's gym. Or at least they thought it was nice.

"Misty, someone stole my donut!" May yelled from the couch.

"Get another one," Misty replied while ordering pizza.

May looked on the table for the box of donuts, but it wasn't there.

"The box is gone too," May informed her.

"That's great. The pizza man said that if the pizza isn't her in 20 minutes it free," Misty said, happily.

"Why are you so happy?" May asked looking for the donuts under the couch.

"Because I gave him the wrong address," Misty smiled.

"Oh, you're bad," May cheered.

"Free pizza," they said, together.

"What happened to our donuts," May cries.

"I don't know. Maybe you ate them," Misty suggested.

"I only ate 11 ½ out of the 12 donuts," May argued.

"You ate half and put it back?" Misty asked disgusted.

"Well, I was going to eat it three seconds ago, but it disappeared," May said, angrily.

"O…k, lets think of something else to do," Misty suggested.

_Ding-dong!_

"Door! I'll get it," May said.

"Me too," Misty got up and walked to the door.

When she opened the door, she was shocked to see who the pizza man was.

"Drew, you work at the pizza place?" Misty asked surprised.

"With my stupid assistant Ash," Drew replied giving Misty her pizza.

"Did someone call my name?" Ash asked trying to fix his hat.

"Uh, no," Drew replied.

"Hi Misty, what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "And May too?"

"I live here!" Misty shouted in his face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Ash challenged.

"This is my gym, so this is also my house!" Misty shouted.

"Oh," Ash said, stupidly.

Misty was about to shut the door, but Drew used his foot to stop her.

"May's in here, right?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, so?" Misty eyed him suspiciously.

"So, nothing," Drew said, innocently.

Misty gave him a confused look.

"What is taking so long?" May asked.

"Hey, May," Drew said.

"Drew, you killed the pizza man?" May hid behind Misty.

"May, I am the pizza man," Drew explained.

"Oh," May walked to the door, and attempted to slam it in his face.

"Not so fast," Drew grabbed the door. "Why weren't we invited?"

"You want to be invited to a sleepover?" Misty asked.

Ash walked to the door with soda.

"It's free," he said.

"Ash, we could get fired for that," Drew yelled at his assistant.

"So?" Ash didn't seem to get his point.

"Soda," May grabbed the soda, and pulled it into the house.

"Oh joy, more sugar," Misty looked at her friend.

May drank the whole bottle of soda in a matter of seconds.

"Oh, my god. That soda was so good! You're awesome, Ash," May said really fast.

"I know," Ash smiled proudly. Drew glared at him.

"I like Poochyenas, do you like Poochyenas," May asked Ash.

"Um, something wrong with her?" Ash asked.

"She had too much sugar," Misty sighed.

"I've never had a Poochyena," Ash said sadly.

"Shouldn't you be going back to the pizza place?" Mist asked with a hopeful smile.

"No, my shift is over," Drew replied holding Ash by the collar of his shirt.

"Great," Misty said, sarcastically.

"Can we come in?" Ash asked.

"No," Misty gave him a look.

"Why not?!" Ash whined.

"Because it's my house," Misty said, shutting the door.

"How are we going to get in, Drew?" Ash asked.

"Call me Master, and wear this mustache," Drew replied putting a mustache on Ash.

Ash knocked on the door.

"Hurry up," he muttered.

Misty opened the door after he said that.

"Ash?" She asked.

"I'm not Ash, I'm Mario," Ash lied.

Misty ripped the mustache off of Ash's face.

"Ash," she repeated angrily.

"Master, I've been discovered," Ash said.

No answer.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"May?" Misty walked into the living room.

"Drew, what are you doing?!" Misty yelled.

"Tickling her, what does it look like?" He replied.

She just stared at him.

"Don't answer that," he said, embarrassed.

May was having a laughing fit on the ground.

"How did you get in here?" Misty asked.

"I jumped through the top window," he pointed to an open window.

"And landed on top of me," May added.

"Mario needs help," Misty pointed to the door.

"Who?" Drew asked confused.

"Mario," Misty repeated.

"Mario and Luigi?" Drew was really confused.

"You're Luigi, Ash is Mario," she said impatiently.

"Oh, the mustache," Drew said.

Just then, Ash ran into the room screaming.

"Help! The mustache is trying to control me!"

"Where is it?" May asked.

The mustache wasn't on his face.

"In my pants," he replied.

The two girls had a disgusted look on their faces.

"Get it out," Drew said.

"Not here," Ash said.

"I'll take you to the bathroom," Misty got up and walked Ash to the bathroom.

May sat on the couch next to Drew.

"I'm bored," she complained.

"Do something," Drew said.

"Do what?" May saw Drew make a weird face.

"Earth to Drew," May shook him.

"Calling commander Drew. We need your help, commander," May faked a guys voice.

"Drew!" She poked his side.

"OW! What?!" He put his face in hers.

"Pull up your pants," she turned away.

"Why were you looking?" He asked pulling his shirt down.

"You were in my face and… uh… I didn't want to look at your face," she laughed nervously.

"You suck at lying, May," Drew said.

"Am not, I mean… I'm not lying," May said very slowly.

"Right, like I'm going to believe that," he smirked.

May felt stupid, so she decided to shut up.

"Hey May, anything happen while I was gone?" Misty asked.

"No, why would anything happened?" May looked at the ground.

"Oh, no reason. Sorry it took so long, Ash had some troubles," Misty pointed to the poor boy.

"I ripped my pants," Ash told them.

"Ah!" May screamed.

"Too much information," Drew covered his ears.

"Something did happen, didn't it?" Misty looked at Drew.

"What? I didn't do anything," he said.

"I hope not," Misty muttered.

"Who wants pizza?" May said changing the subject.

Everyone nodded, and grabbed a slice of pizza before May ate it all.


	2. The hobo

"Who wants to play a game?" May asked.

"Not me," Drew replied.

"I do!" Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Lets play pirate," May said, putting an eye patch on Drew.

"I got a sword," Misty said, handing it to May.

"Where did you get that?" Ash asked.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking," Misty said.

"Nope," Ash smiled.

May pointed the sword at Drew's heart.

"You'd better start listing to me," she said.

"Or what? You'll kill me," he asked.

"Yep," she poked him with the sword.

"May, you're not a murderer," Drew argued.

"You don't know that," she said.

Ash and Misty had scared looks on their faces.

Drew whacked May on the head, and stole the sword. He pointed it at her neck and laughed.

"Who has the upper hand now?" Drew asked smirking.

May put her face in the couch.

"Are you crying?" He asked.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Oh boy," Drew lowered the sword.

_Knock knock._

"Oh, someone's at the door," Misty said.

"Shall we answer it?" Ash asked.

"My line," she pouched him.

"May, I wasn't going to stab you," Drew said.

"Ok, can I have a penny?" She asked.

"Why?" Drew said, putting his hand in his pocket.

" 'Cause I want one," she replied giving him her cute face.

"Ah! Not the face," he said, giving her a penny. '_I could never resist that face.' _He sighed.

"It's so shiny," May said, holding the penny up to her face.

"Drew!" Misty called, "There is someone at the door for you!"

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Drew asked.

"Guy," Misty replied.

Drew walked to the door. A hobo greeted him.

"What do you want?" Drew asked disgusted.

"To come in," he replied.

"Name!" May shouted.

"Bob."

"Welcome, Bob," Ash said, letting the hobo in.

"Nice house," Bob said.

"Why is there a hobo in my house?" Misty asked.

"Meet my stalker, Bob," Drew said, pointing to Bob.

"Bob, I married this penny," May said.

"What's she on?" Bob asked Misty.

"Sugar, what are you on," Misty looked at him.

"You," he replied.

"Creep!" Misty screamed.

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" Ash said.

"Fine," Misty said, sitting away from Bob.

"May, you first," Misty said.

"Ash, Truth or Dare?" May asked.

"Truth," Ash replied.

"Is it true that you ate my birthday cake last year?" She asked.

"No… I only ate half of it. Drew ate the rest," Ash said quickly.

May glared at them, but quickly got over it.

"Misty, Truth or Dare?" Ash smiled evilly.

"Dare," she said bravely.

"I dare you to kiss this Spinarak," he said, holding up the green spider.

"Spider! Die! Die! Die!" She hit the spider and Ash repeatedly with a chair.

"Ok, Ok, you don't have to kiss it. Stop killing me," Ash said.

"Thank you. Bob, Truth or Dare?" Misty asked.

"Truth, please," he said.

"Is it true that you've been drinking beer?" She asked.

"No, I've been drinking you," he said.

Everyone stared at him.

"O…k, next!" Misty shouted.

"Drew, Truth or Dare?" Bob gave him a look.

"Dare," Drew replied.

"I dare you to get a room with that girl," Bob pointed to May.

"Me?" She asked, stupidly.

"Yes," Bob replied.

"NO!" Drew yelled.

"It's a dare," Bob said.

"Fine," Drew grabbed May's hand, and pulled her upstairs.

"I want your penny!" Bob yelled.

May tossed him the penny.

"I made some money," Bob said, happily.

"Dude, it's just a penny," Ash said.

"And you're just an idiot," Bob retorted.

Ash crossed his arms and pouted.

(30 minutes later)

"What is taking them so long?" Ash asked, very annoyed.

Misty had a worried expression on her face.

"I love my penny," Bob said.

"Tell him to go away, Ash," Misty whispered.

"I can't. He's a hobo!" Ash screamed.

Misty buried her face in her hands. _'I think Ash is the real hobo.'_

"We're back! Anyone miss me?" May asked.

"I did," Bob said. Drew glared at him.

"What took so long?" Ash was trying to make a mad face.

"We got lost," May replied.

"Pull out the flashback," Drew said, holding up a piece of paper.

(Flashback)

"Where are we going?" May asked, tripping over the rug.

"I have no idea," Drew said. "This place is huge."

Drew opened a door, a fell backwards.

A gigantic Luxray stuck its head out of the room.

"Wrong door," May said, closing the door quickly.

(End of flashback)

"So that's were I put Berry," Misty said.

"Well, we finally got to where we were going," Drew said.

"So, no one missed me?" May asked, crying.

"Ash, get the sugar pills," Misty said.

"You got it," Ash ran into the kitchen.

"Any one want to play kiss the cook?" Bob asked.

"Lets play kill the cook instead," Drew glared at Bob.

"Pills," Ash ran out of the kitchen with sugar pills and a firework.

"Sugar!" May swallowed the bottle of pills before Ash could sit down.

"What's with the firework?" Drew asked.

"You'll see," Ash put the firework on Bob and lit it.

_BOOM!!!_

Bob went flying through the roof.

"Ash, you blew up Bob!" Misty yelled.

"So? Who needs a smelly old hobo?"

"He has a point," May said.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Ash asked.

"Lets play hide-and-seek," May said, happily.

Drew groaned, "This is going to be a long night."


	3. Hide And Seek Scares

"Ash's it!" Misty screamed, as everyone ran in different directions.

Ash walked over to a corner and started counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7," Ash began.

"Hey, what about 6!" Misty yelled from upstairs.

"I was joking," Ash replied. "6, 7, 8."

Misty heard a loud crash from downstairs.

"Sorry Misty," May said.

"What did you break?" Misty asked.

"No idea," May continued to run and hide.

"9, 10, ready or not, here I come," Ash turned around to see that someone turned off the lights.

"Great," he muttered.

Ash walked over to a random room and opened it. Lily, Misty's sister, was taking a shower.

"Like, what are you doing in here?" She asked him.

"Sorry, my bad," Ash closed the door, and decided not to open another one unless he had to.

"Where are you guys?" Ash yelled.

"It's a secret," May replied. Her voice seemed to be bouncing off the walls. "Creepy."

Suddenly, a closest opened up next to Ash.

"BOO!!!" A person wearing a sheet screamed.

"Ah! A monster," Ash ran away screaming.

The person took off the sheet. It was Drew.

"That was hilarious," he said.

"Do you enjoy scaring people to death?" May asked from behind a plant.

"Of course. Why are you hiding behind a plant?" He started to laugh.

"Because I feel like it," She replied, angrily.

"Oh boy," Drew scratched the back of his head.

They heard Ash running back towards them, so they went back into hiding.

"I thought I heard voices," Ash said.

"Nothing here but dust," Drew laughed.

"Thanks, dust," Ash ran upstairs.

"Crud, he's coming. What do I do?" Misty asked her self.

"Like, that boy, like, saw me in the shower," Lily said.

"Why are you telling me this? Go away!" Misty shouted.

"Like, Misty, chill," Lily said, walking away.

"Why are my sisters so weird?" Misty slapped herself.

Ash ran up the stairs, and took a left. He crashed right into Misty.

"Tag, your it," he said.

"Ash, we're playing Hide-and-seek," Misty corrected him.

"Oh, I found you!" He smiled.

"I'll wait downstairs. By the way, May and Drew aren't up here," she said, walking down the stairs.

"Ok," Ash ran past her, knocking her over. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and caught her.

"Watch it, Ash," she said.

"Sorry," he put her down and continued running.

Misty sat down on the couch.

"He'll never catch us," she heard Drew say.

"You sure?" May asked.

"Positive," he replied.

"I know you're here," Ash said.

Drew set a pickle jar outside of the closet.

"Pickles," Ash ran to hug the jar. He opened it and ate all of the pickles.

"No fair," May said.

"May?" Ash asked.

"No duh," she replied.

"Why are you on the ceiling?" He asked.

"Drew glued me to it," she replied.

May kicked the ceiling, and started falling towards the floor. Drew opened the closet door and caught her.

"I told you, you wouldn't get hurt," he said.

"Don't scare me like that!" May yelled.

"I guess you're found," Ash said.

"I guess so," Drew said, putting May down.

"What now?" Misty asked, walking up to them.

"Lets stay up all night!" May yelled.

"We were already going to stay up all night," Misty said.

"I bet we can stay up longer," Drew challenged.

"I don't think so," May said.

"You want to bet?" Drew asked.

"Don't do it, May," Misty begged her friend.

"Fine, I don't have any money anyways," May said.

"Who said we were betting for money?" Drew smiled.

May hid behind Misty.

"I don't get it," Ash complained.

Drew whispered something in his ear.

"Oh," Ash smiled too.

The girls sat on one side of the couch and the boys sat on the other side.

"We win, you do what we say!" Drew smiled evilly.

"May, I don't like this plan," Misty whispered.

"Oh yeah? What's he gonna do?" May asked.

"Never mind," Misty whispered back.

"Hey Ash, what happened to Pikachu?" May asked.

"Oh, my god! Pikachu is in the car with our pizzas!" Ash screamed, running out the door.

Misty looked at Drew. "Wait," she called after him, "Let me help you!"

"It's just you and me now," Drew said.

"I think my mother's calling me," May said, backing up.

"Your mom isn't here," Drew said, sitting on top of her.

"Get off, sicko," May hissed.

"I don't take orders from you," he said, putting his foot on her head.

"You, uh…," May tried to think of a good comeback.

Just then, Ash walked in with Misty and a really fat Pikachu.

"He ate all the pizza, Drew," Ash said.

"Great," Drew said, walking over to the fat Pikachu.

"May, are you Ok?" Mist asked, walking over to her friend.

"Just fine, Misty," May lied.


	4. Crazy May

_Ring! _

"Phone!" Misty yelled.

"Got it!" May tripped over the cord. "Must. Kill. Cord."

"MAY!" Misty screamed.

The phone cord snapped, sending May flying.

"Holy pancakes," Ash said, earning a stare from Drew.

"What? I got tired of holy cow," Ash said.

"Sure." Drew rolled his eyes.

May ran back to the boys. "I'm alive!"

"That's great," Drew smiled.

"Oh, My god!" May ran away from the scary smile.

"My smile kills," Drew said.

Ash gave him an 'Are you crazy' look and Drew nodded.

"Wait for me, May!" Ash called.

"Oh, no you don't," Mist grabbed his collar.

"Why not?" Ash whined.

"That's my room," Misty replied.

'_This out to be good.' _Drew thought. "May I have candy!"

"Candy?" May ran from downstairs and jumped on the couch. "Hey, there's no candy here!"

"Group hug!" Drew and Ash shouted.

"Run," Misty whispered to May.

"Plan get away," May said.

The girls ran upstairs with the boys close behind.

"Split up!" Misty yelled over the racket Ash was making.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!" He screeched.

"Ash, stop saying sorry every two seconds," Drew said.

"Sorry. I mean… uh," Ash said stupidly.

"Just shut up!" Drew snapped.

"Like, all of you shut up!" Misty's sisters yelled, slamming their doors shut.

May turned and crashed into a wall.

"Sorry wall," May said.

"Got ya!" Drew hugged her.

"Can't breathe. Need air!" May yelled.

Misty tried to free May, but Drew grabbed her wrist.

"I got her, Ash," he said.

"I'm coming!" Ash hugged Misty.

"Get off," Misty said. She had no air for screaming.

"Group hug!" Drew pulled May into a group hug with the others.

"Now I'm getting crushed by more people," May said.

"Ash." Misty kicked him down the stairs.

"Woops," she laughed.

"Drew, please?" May asked him.

"Don't look at me like that," Drew said. "Fine."

He released her, and she ran to Misty.

"I can breathe again," she announced.

"Good for you," Misty said.

Drew walked up to the girls and put a 'We smell' sign on them.

He laughed and quietly walked away.

Ash ran back up the stairs.

"You smell?" He asked.

Misty and May smacked him.

"Don't be rude!" Misty yelled in his face.

"But it says," Ash pointed to the sign.

"Why didn't I notice that was there?" Misty asked pulling it off.

"Drew, you're dead!" May screamed.

Drew was laughing so hard that he was crying. "This is so fun!"

May kicked him. "Shut up!"

"You," he laughed.

This time she pushed him, and they ended up tumbling down the stairs. Drew moved under May so she'd fall on top of him.

"Ow?" Drew hit his head on a small table.

"Thanks," May said, pulling her hand out from under him. "My hand is white!"

"May, take your glove off," Drew said.

"Oh," she took it off and her hand was red. "Ouch."

"She killed him!" Ash yelled from the top of the stairs.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Do I always have to know what I'm saying?"

"Yes!" She yelled.

"Fine," Ash scratched his head. "I got nothing."

Misty knocked Ash down the stairs. "Heads up!" She shouted to them.

Drew grabbed May and rolled out of the way.

"Have a nice trip?" Drew laughed.

"No, it was terrible. First my mom embarrassed me, then I got crummy food," he said.

"What?" Drew looked at Ash.

"Uh, never mind!" He said quickly.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" May looked at Drew.

"No," he replied.

"Boo!" She cried.

"We can do something else. Right, Ash?" Drew said.

"Don't ask me. You plans always get me in trouble," Ash said.

Misty jumped off the stairs and onto Ash.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"What can we do now?" May asked getting excited.

"Not kill Drew," Ash pointed to the poor boy under May's feet.

"Drew," May jumped off of him. "Get me a stick!"

Misty ran outside, then back in.

"Stick," she said.

"Roger," May replied, taking the stick.

"Huh?" Ash and Misty said in unison.

"Call me," May said.

"But we're right here," Ash said.

"Right, you expect me to believe that?" May smiled at them.

Misty shook her head.

"I'm confused," Ash said.

"It's May. She always keeps you guessing," Misty whispered.

"Are you saying I'm gay?!" May screamed.

"Note to self, never whisper near May," Misty noted.

"That's not what she said!" Ash argued.

"Better not be," May said.

"You can't be gay… unless Drew is a girl," Misty said.

"I'm no girl!" Drew sat up, glaring at Misty.

"Hey! I didn't get to poke you yet!" May whined.

"See May… you're not gay," Misty said.

"Who said that?" Drew said, still glaring at Misty.

"No one did. May came to that conclusion herself," Ash said.

"Ash said conclusion! Sweet!" May cheered.

"Don't treat me like a baby!" Ash yelled.

"Chill," Drew said.

"Meanie," Ash pouted.

"Race you all to the couch," Misty challenged.

Everyone began running, but in the end Ash won.

"I'm a Pokemon master and a racing master," Ash smiled.

"Shut up!" Misty yelled.

May and Drew nodded.


	5. Misty's house went bye bye!

It was almost dawn, and everyone was half asleep.

"Drew wake up. I'm bored," May said, poking him.

"Leave me alone," he groaned. Rolling over, he was able to see Ash and Misty on the other couch.

"Why is there another couch?" Drew asked.

"Misty pushed it down the stairs, remember?"

"No, I don't remember," Drew replied. He watched the sky turn pink for a minute, then sat up.

"I'm hungry!" May screamed.

"Holy crow-fish!" Ash bolted off the couch.

"Crow-fish?" Misty looked confused.

"I don't have control over what I say!" Ash yelled, tripping over Drew's jacket.

"Pablo!" May picked up the jacket, and ran around the room.

"I need that. May, I need that," Drew said, trying to catch her.

"Waffles?" Ash asked.

"Only if you can cook," Misty said.

"I can?" Ash asked.

"No. You'll blow my house up!" Misty pointed a finger at him.

"Aw, I wanted to watch your house blow up," Ash said disappointed.

Misty glared at him.

"My house! I wanted to watch my house blow up," Ash said quickly.

"Whatever. Onward to find May and Drew!" Misty charged at the stars.

"Sisters!" Ash ran around looking for a hiding spot.

Lily was yelling at May.

"Like, get your own room!"

"Like, no," May mimicked her.

"Like, yes," Lily said.

"Like, I don't want your room. I want your candy," May said.

Drew was laughing really hard at them.

"You'd better, like, go away before I, like, hit you!" Lily screamed.

Now it was Drew's turn to yell. "You'll do no such thing!"

"It's, like, my house! I'll do, like, whatever I want!" She screamed back.

"Lily, shut up!" Misty yelled.

"Like, go back downstairs!" Lily slammed the door.

"Aw, I wanted candy," May whined.

"Me too!" Ash appeared out of thin air. (Literally)

Everyone walked to the refrigerator to get candy.

"NO CANDY!!!" Ash and May shouted. May started crying, and Ash started sucking his thumb.

"Get it together!" Misty yelled at them.

"No candy," May repeated.

"I want my mommy," Ash whined.

"She's right here," Drew said.

"You?" Ash's eyes widened.

"Not me! Misty," Drew pointed to her.

"What?!" Misty smacked him.

"That gives me an idea," May said.

"What?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Let's give Drew a make-over!" May shouted.

"Let's," Misty agreed.

Ash laughed, while Drew had a scared look on his face.

"Ah!" He tried to escape, but Ash grabbed him.

"Tie him to a chair," Misty said.

Ash obeyed and tied Drew to a chair.

"He needs a dress," Misty pointed out.

"You're not going to undress me, right?" Drew asked, a terrified look on his face.

"No," May replied, putting a pink dress with what flowers on him.

Misty put red lipstick on him, while Ash messed with the eyeliner.

"How do you work this stuff?" He asked.

May, Misty, and Drew stared at him.

"What? I don't wear makeup," Ash pointed out.

"I don't ether," Misty and May said.

"So, I guess you don't know?"

"Nope," May replied.

"Mess with it," Misty said.

"He needs a hair cut," May said.

"A style too," Misty agreed.

"NO! You're not touching my hair!" Drew yelled. He kicked himself up, and ran towards the bathroom.

"Drew, come out of there," May said sweetly.

"No!"

"Please? We won't put makeup on you anymore," May said.

"Go away!" Drew shouted.

"Let me in!" May yelled.

"Fine," Drew opened the door, and pulled May into the bathroom. He slammed the door in Ash and Misty's faces.

"How rude," Misty said.

"Not rude enough," Ash said, putting eyeliner on his Face.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked.

"No idea," he replied taking a mirror out of his purse.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

(In the bathroom)

"Help me get this stuff off," Drew said, rubbing his face with a towel.

"Ok," May said, helping him get the eyeliner off.

She took the dress off of him, and his normal cloths were under it.

"Thanks," he said. "Oh, and never mess with the hair!"

"You got it," May said. "What now?"

"I don't know," Drew said, stuffing the towel in the sink.

"I don't think that's a good idea," May said.

"Why not?" Drew asked.

Suddenly there was a loud 'cracking' noise.

"What's that?" May asked.

"Pipe's gonna blow," Drew said.

The pipe filled up with water and exploded.

"Crud," May said as water filled up the bathroom.

May hit the door and Drew hit her.

"It's gonna break the door!" Drew exclaimed.

"Cheese-it!" May yelled.

(Outside the bathroom)

I wonder what's taking so long," Misty said.

"Misty, look," Ash pointed to the water seeping out through the bottom of the door.

"Whoa," Mist backed up.

The bathroom door began to shake.

"This is not good," Mist said. Ash nodded.

Suddenly the door broke, causing waves of water to hit Ash and Misty.

"Misty, what's going on," Ash shouted, grabbing the door.

"I don't know," Misty replied, reaching for a bookshelf.

"Help, I can't swim," May yelled from the other side of the room.

"I got you," Drew said, picking her up and setting her on a table.

"You can't swim?" Ash asked.

May shook her head.

"I can't ether," Ash laughed.

"My house is flooding. Who did this?!" Misty yelled as more water poured into the house.

"Drew," May said.

"Hey!" He shouted at her.

"What? It's the truth," she replied.

"We're gonna hit the ceiling!" Ash gasped.

The windows in the house began to crack. Ash smashed into the window, breaking it completely.

He flew out of the house on the door.

"Dude, look at that guy ridding a door," a random person said.

Ash glared at him as he hit the floor.

Misty grabbed onto the curtain so she wouldn't fall out the window.

May and Drew broke through the front door, hitting Misty's sisters car.

"Oh boy," Drew said.

Once all of the water drained from the house, Misty came over to where everyone was gathered.

"That guy was rude," Ash said.

"Get. Out. Of. My. House. NOW!" Misty shouted.

Ash ran to the pizza truck, but hugged Misty first.

"Bye," he said quickly.

"You up for next weekend?" Drew joked.

"NO!" Mist answred.

"I gotta go," Drew said, hugging May.

"Bye, May," he said.

"Good-bye. See you later," she replied.

"Yeah," Drew got into the truck and Drove away.

"Your house?" Misty asked.

"No way!" May yelled, running away.

"Well it was worth a try," Misty said, walking into her destroyed house and slamming the door shut.


End file.
